Nate River
by Macarousse
Summary: Le passé de notre petite boule de neige, ni plus, ni moins. /!\ Spoiler !


**Bon bon bon, me revoilà avec le passé pas très réjouissant de Near. Ne m'en voulez pas si il vous semble un peu rapide, sur la plage, les idées nécéssaires pour faire un passé d'orphelin ne viennent pas forcément.**

**Ecrire sur Near n'est pas non plus une mince affaire, j'ai voulu en faire quelqu'un de réservé, comme Matt, mais en un peu plus extrême, avec quand même un peu d'émotion. Ca passe mieux je trouve, après si vous n'aimez pas, dites-le ! :)**

**Merci à Miu-Lilou, Rumie-chan et Edhil Morgul pour leurs reviews :3**

**Et bonne lecture ! =3**

**______________________________________**

Du blanc. Du blanc sur les murs. Du blanc sur les couvertures. Du blanc sur ses vêtements. Du blanc sur son visage. Seuls ses cheveux faisaient tache sur cette accumulation de pureté. De longues boucles d'ébène encadraient son visage pâle. Autrefois, ses joues étaient colorées d'un joli hâle doré. Ses lèvres étaient d'un violet trop clair, avant, elles étaient rosées et pulpeuses, étaient souvent utilisées pour couvrir des joues pâlichonnes de baisers affectueux.

A côté d'elle, deux êtres aux cheveux immaculés étaient assis sur des chaises en plastique blanc. Le plus vieux avait des yeux d'un bleu limpide et observait sa femme d'un œil vide. Il savait que les couleurs de sa bien aimée ne reviendraient jamais. Il aurait pu les retrouver chez son fils, ce petit garçon d'à peine 3 ans assis en tailleur sur sa chaise, il jouait avec un petit robot rouge. Le robot était une des seules touches de couleur chez le garçonnet. Il avait hérité de son père, le petit albinos avait cependant récupéré quelques traits de sa mère. Tout d'abord ses cheveux n'étaient pas désespérément lisses, bien que blancs de la racine à la pointe, ils retombaient sur son visage rond en de larges boucles. Ses grands yeux avaient aussi la teinte de ceux de sa mère : d'un marron foncé presque noir. Ajoutons à ça son attirance pour les choses colorées, comme le robot qu'il manie depuis plus d'une heure.

Le bonheur du couple n'avait duré que 4 ans. Leur mariage, deux ans après, la naissance de leur fils. Et tout ce qui va avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau né. Et pas n'importe quel nouveau né. Le petit albinos, déjà une curiosité en apparence, faisait preuve d'une grande aisance dans plusieurs domaines. Il avait déjà aidé son père, expert comptable, à finir de boucler un dossier. Il aidait aussi sa mère, artiste, à ranger ses peintures et crayons avec de drôles de critères : poids du pot, teintes, nombre de poils des pinceaux, tailles des mines… Ses parents avaient également remarqués qu'en dehors de ses robots, le petit garçon adorait les jeux de construction, il pouvait passer des heures à créer des univers imaginaires avec tout et n'importe quoi, allant des legos aux allumettes en passant par les dés.

Cependant, le temps n'était plus aux villes de dés.

_Maman est malade._

Voilà l'explication que son père lui a donné, mais le garçonnet avait compris que derrière le sourire forcé, qui se voulait rassurant, l'homme cachait la vérité. Couleur mensonge.

_Papa… Maman elle est blanche._

Oui, elle avait perdu ses couleurs. Elle qui aimait tant les voir exploser. Elle qui les maniait avec tant d'aisance. Couleur bonheur.

_Papa… Maman crache du rouge. Elle va mieux ?_

Le rouge. Sa couleur favorite. Les bouquets de coquelicots ou de roses rouges que lui offrait son mari lui faisaient toujours plaisir. Couleur sourire.

_Papa… Maman elle respire plus._

Les larmes avaient dévalé la pente des joues de l'homme albinos. Celles de son fils étaient restées aux coins de ses yeux. Ceux-ci étaient dirigés vers son robot rouge vif. Couleur mort.

Le petit Nate River n'avait plus de maman pour mettre de la couleur dans ses yeux désespérément sombres.

Mr River n'avait pas supporté la perte de sa femme. Il avait plongé bas. Perdu son emploi. Mais il continuait à acheter des jouets à Nate. Son petit Nate. Son fiston était tout ce qu'il lui restait, pas question qu'il soit négligé. Tout les soirs il le portait dans son lit, lui chantait les berceuses que sa chère et tendre avait écrites pour son bébé.

_Nate, ferme tes petits yeux._

_Trouve un monde merveilleux._

_Un monde de rouge et de blanc._

_Un monde pour toi, papa et maman._

Il aimait ce refrain, il aurait tant voulu que ce soit si simple. Mais il devait être fort, pour Nate.

Un soir, tout dérapa.

Mr River entra en trombe dans son salon où Nate construisait une cité avec ses nouveaux lego. Il avait l'air paniqué et avait à la main un ours en peluche tout neuf. Il s'agenouilla devant son fils et lui murmura :

« Nate, tu veux jouer à un jeu ? »

Le petit garçon était toujours partant pour jouer, il fit un grand sourire à son père, ne remarquant pas la lueur de pure panique ancrée dans ses yeux d'azur.

« Oui !

_ Très bien, je compte jusqu'à dix, cache toi ! »

Nate ne se fit pas prier et couru se cacher. Il était le meilleur à ce jeu là, son père pouvait le chercher pendant des heures entières. Il opta pour un petit trou dans le mur juste assez grand pour lui, camouflé par son lit à barreaux et un pan de tapisserie. Il se faufila dedans et replaça la tapisserie et son lit d'une main. Il replia bien les genoux pour ne pas se faire mal et attendit sagement.

Il entendait des bruits inhabituels, puis un grand boum. Des voix, des rires qui lui faisaient froids dans le dos. Sa curiosité le poussait à aller voir ce qu'il se passait, mais son instinct le força à rester à l'abri des regards.

« Alors River ? T'as toujours pas de quoi payer ? dit une voix menaçante

_ Nan… Mais je vais trouver ! Laissez-moi du temps !

_ Tu nous a déjà trop fait attendre. On ne nous emprunte pas du fric sans le rembourser darre-darre. Pigé River ?

_ …

_ Et au fait ? T'en a fait quoi d'ce fric ? »

Un silence pesant, un rire gras, bientôt rejoint par d'autres plus faibles mais aussi mauvais.

« Des jouets ? T'as un môme ?

_ Patron, je sais comment il pourrait vous rembourser…

_ Bonne idée Jay. Où est le gamin ?

_ Je ne vous le dirais pas.

_ Fouillez tout l'appart' ! »

Et Nate entendit les bruits caractéristiques d'une fouille au peigne fin, ils retournaient tout, essayant de trouver le petit garçon. L'un d'entre eux eu apparemment une illumination.

« Patron, on pourrait enfumer la baraque pour le faire sortir.

_ Décidément, Jay, tu m'impressionnes aujourd'hui ! »

Nate n'entendit plus rien, mais sentit une forte odeur de tabac envahir la pièce. Il avait déjà sentit ça quand il avait été aux toilettes dans une aire d'autoroute, et il n'aimait pas du tout, ça le faisait tousser. Il espérait que la tapisserie pourrait filtrer la fumée. Mais ça n'était pas le cas. Sa petite cachette fut vite la proie de l'insupportable fumée.

Il ne réussit pas à se retenir plus longtemps et toussa de tout son saoul. Une lumière envahit presque aussitôt sa cachette et il se sentit soulevé avec force.

« Ahahah ! Regardez-moi ça ! Planqué dans l'mur ! Comme un fantôme tiens !

_ En même temps il y ressemble.

_ Pas faux !

_ S'il vous plaît ne lui faite rien ! »

L'homme, plutôt imposant, ignora l'albinos et se concentra sur le garçonnet qu'il tenait d'une main.

« Alors, comment tu t'appelles toi ?

_ Nate.

_ Tu veux jouer avec moi Nate ?

_ Non.

_ Non ? T'es sûr ?

_ Oui. »

_Tant pis pour toi._

Un grand bruit, du sang, des rires machiavéliques. Nate sentit les larmes lui monter, il voulait aller voir son papa. Son papa qui gisait à terre, son papa qui avait du plomb dans le cœur, son papa qui était rouge et blanc. Mais l'autre homme ne voulait pas le lâcher.

_Et maintenant, tu joueras avec moi ?_

Nate ne disait plus mot, sa voix semblait partie. Ainsi que ses émotions. Les autres hommes rigolèrent et partirent sans demander leur reste, signifiant à Nate qu'ils reviendraient chercher leur dû plus tard.

Le petit albinos resta un instant immobile devant son père, avant de se lever, ramasser son robot rouge et l'ours en peluche maculé de sang. Il ne prit pas le temps d'enfiler des chaussures et alla sonner chez la voisine, une vieille femme un peu gâteuse.

S'en suivirent de longs mois difficiles de voyage entre orphelinats et tribunaux. Quand un jour, un vieil homme du nom de Quillsh Wammy demanda à voir Nate. Il lui expliqua qu'il était particulièrement intelligent, et qu'il allait l'emmener dans un endroit pour lui, la Wammy's House.

Le jour de son arrivée, en décembre, il serrait contre son cœur son ours en peluche nettoyé du sang de son père. Il s'assit dans un coin, espérant ne pas être dérangé. Mais un garçon blond se chargea de l'embêter. Il lui avait pourtant parlé gentiment. Sous ses boucles blanches, Nate, désormais Near, avait observé le garçon : un carré blond, de grands yeux bleus, un chapelet rouge. Intéressant, mais trop. Trop de couleurs pour Near, qui n'avait pas répondu et énervé le blond. Celui-ci passa alors tout l'hiver à l'harceler parce qu'il était le premier.

En avril, un russe aux cheveux rouges débarqua à la Wammy's, la tête dans les jeux vidéos. Near le considéra un instant, il eu un pic de curiosité pour ce garçon qui jouait autant que lui, mais cet intérêt s'estompa aussi vite que celui qu'avait suscité Mello, le blondinet. Mello, lui, semblait interessé par le rouquin, qui était d'ailleurs plutôt doué puisqu'il avait atteint le rang non-négligeable de numéro 3. Mello et Matt. Duo de choc que Near ne pouvait qu'envier au fond de son coeur ravagé.

_Il aurait voulu une épaule pour pleurer, c'est tout._


End file.
